Starting Over
by ReadingTillEternity
Summary: When the war doesn't go as Harry planned, He decides to go back to the future. Can he change all the wrongs? Can he change his future? Or is it set in stone? This is my first story so some feedback will be loved!
1. Prologue

Hey guys…. This is an HP fanfiction I've been thinking of doing for some time… Tell me if I should continue! First chapter should be up by Friday but it depends on all the votes and comments I get….!

Disclaimer- Everything except Plot of THIS story belongs to J.K. Rowling

Starting Over

Prologue

Harry sat in front of the fire in silence, pain cursing through his heart as he thought of what this war had cost him. The person he loved, the person who was worth more than life to him, the person he would have happily sacrificed his own life for.

The war had been a success. The light had won and now Voldemort was dead in the deeps seas of hell. The fact that Harry's body was alive, his heart beating and his lungs breathing did not matter in the slightest, as what made him Harry was more than dead.

The fire sizzled and crackled. Its warmth the lone comfort Harry had. The spark of life had vanished from his eyes, the green orbs turning duller and darker as his mind went over the spiral of events that cost him everything he had held dear.

The Weasley clan, his family in all but blood, had helped in the final battles finally leaving only Ron and Ginny to live for them. Months and years passed in a blur of battles and death until Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville were left to fight against Voldemort. They were too young to have been condemned. They were too young to have forgotten about their dreams and hopes. But they had.

In the blink of an eye, they saw death at every corner. They somehow managed to stick together, and perhaps the horrors of the war brought them closer than the most fabled of lovers. It was no surprise that they had married shortly after the deaths of the others.

With only the six of them left, they had decided to pursue one last desperate plan, but the plan had failed. The one person Harry had been trying to keep out of the whole danger, the one person who was more than life to him, and the one person who he loved, married and wanted to grow old with died in front of his eyes. Ginny had died only a week ago and had left Harry. No matter how many consolers had come, no one could help him let go of his hurting. His regret on how he could have sacrificed himself, instead of putting HER in that position…

Perhaps the most tragic thing was that Harry had found a very rare spell book in the Potters' library just three days after the death of his wife. In it were spells that Harry was sure could have been used to help them defeat Voldemort and, perhaps, escape with his whole family intact.

It was in this book Harry noticed a spell to change the past. To put right what once went wrong. It would send Harry back in time, not as Time-Turners did, but actually allow him to relive his life and, hopefully, correct the wrongs.

Harry had decided to go to when it had all started. So the next day he found himself performing magic which would send him back in time in order to stop Voldemort, before he had toppled the Ministry of Magic, before he had caused Dumbledore's death, before his family had died, before Sirius had fallen, before the pain, before the deaths, before the final war and before Ginny, beloved Ginny, had died. All of a sudden, he was dragged backwards in time, images of past time around him. All blurred with no meaning. No definition.

He closed his eyes, and hoped to arrive to a time where it was not too late to change the future. To erase what had been done and start over


	2. Chapter 1

Harry opened his eyes to see the cobwebs of the cupboard under the stairs. He saw his familiar bed, the tiny spaces and the small dim light of the bulb. Suddenly he was greeted with the familiar voice of his aunt screeching through the door, "Get up! Get up you insolent boy!"

Harry got up and opened the door to see the livid face of his aunt. "Do you know what the time is? Who will make us food! It's time for Dudders to go to school!" she shouted.

"Sorry" Harry muttered as he set off to the kitchen. "Don't you dare turn your back to Petunia you stupid, non-deserving boy." said Uncle Vernon. Harry felt a surge of anger and unconsciously his magical reserves lash out. Harry still having the powers of his older, horcrux free self felt his aura grow to his fullest power. Uncle Vernon having felt it looked scared. Harry laced some malice in his voice and said in a voice which was like the calm before an epic storm, "Don't you dare call me any names. I have a name and it's Harry. I will not work for you and if you refuse to keep me in the house for it then fine. I'll leave myself."

He left a shocked Vernon and Petunia to his wake. Dudley looked as stupid as ever but he had a small sense of admiration on his face which was quickly masked in a second. Harry still seething went out to the garden. He had arrived in the proper time but there was no way on earth that he would be subjected to all this torture again. Harry stormed back into the house. The Dursleys were still in the same positions Harry had left them in. "You leave me no choice." He said.

"I no longer call this place my home." He said in a powerful and strong voice. There was a small shimmer in the air and then there was a faint pop. It was as if time had frozen. The Dursley's were sitting there unblinking and statue like. Then, Dumbledore was standing there in all his glory.

He turned his piercing gaze towards Harry with surprise. "My name is Professor Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of a very special school Hogwarts which is a school for wizards and witches. You, my dear Harry, are a wizard too." He explained. "I know" said Harry to a very surprised Dumbledore.

"How?" he asked.

"The unexplainable things which happen to everyone around me. The ways I always seem to escape, the times when whatever I want happen, etc. There was only one explanation for all of that… It was either that I could do magic or I was an alien from outer space…" The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was the same as Harry remembered it.

"Well done my boy. A good use of intellect."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but then hesitated. Dumbledore saw this hesitation and asked him why. Harry couldn't reply. He was torn. Should he tell Dumbledore? Or not? He recalled Dumbledore once telling him in the dream after Voldemort killed the horcrux in him that he shouldn't be trusted with power. The power of the possible future was big, but something in his mind which urged him to tell everything. All of a sudden everything tumbled from Harry's mouth and he told the whole story to Dumbledore.

He finally finished a few hours later and Dumbledore sat there wide-eyed. "I died? Everyone died? No…" Harry sighed and said, "That's why I'm here. To change all those wronging's and to save everyone. Including you sir." Dumbledore gave a smile to him then got up.

"Then it would come to the conclusion that you will not stay here anymore." Harry look in surprise over to Dumbledore. The time spell was cancelled and then the Dursleys were moving. "You idiot boy how dare you talk to us like that!", "You have no right in this house!" When they stopped in fear and looked at the great wizard standing in front of them. Dumbledore was as calm as a snail when he said "Harry will no longer live here with you. He is being taken to another safe place where he can be loved and treated like a normal human being."

"Harry go and pack whatever belongings you need."

Harry nodded and went to his cupboard and packed his small amount of belongings and headed back to the main room. The Dursleys were standing there awkwardly and Dumbledore was humming an unfamiliar tune. Once he saw Harry he stopped and bid the Dursleys a good day.

Harry looked back at the people he called family. "Goodbye" he said as he headed off. He would most likely visit Dudley if everything went well later. It wasn't his fault that his parents were so cruel…

With a whirl and a flash of light they apparated out of Little Whinging.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys... I love you all for all the reads i'm getting! But please, some reviews would seriously be love... I need some kind of pushes... So i'll upload the next chappie after 5 comments... :) C'mon guys! thats not a lot! 3**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine... BOOHOO!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 3- The Burrow<em>**

In a flash they arrived at a very familiar place for Harry. Harry couldn't help the tears that came out of his eyes. It had been years since he had seen this place. The family much like his own where every member complimented each other. Years since it had burnt to ashes and Harry had kept a small pot of them at his future home. It was the same as ever. The same cluttered lawn with chickens pecking all over, the house magically standing up unevenly and the same welcoming and homelike aura around it. The Burrow.

Harry could hear the sounds of the large family moving about the house and the members shouting at some other for work. Suddenly the back door flew open and a motherly red head came out into the summer sun. Molly Weasley was the same as Harry remembered. As the headmaster and he headed down to the Burrow, she looked up in surprise as she sensed visitors come over to her.

"Oh! Albus! She said then looking at Harry "Who's this?"

Dumbledore welcomed Molly with a smile and said, "Dear Molly I am here for a very important job. This young man standing beside me is actually Harry Potter." As Mrs Weasley's mind processed what he was saying, she looked over to Harry in surprise. "What happened?" she asked.

"Let's just say I have no place to stay… will you be willing to help me? Professor Dumbledore thinks you are trustworthy and just the person to do so." Said Harry before Dumbledore could reply to him.

Molly gave a once over to the poor boy. He was incredibly thin frame was looking as if he had lived on nothing his whole life. The thin lightning shaped scar was hidden behind a fringe of bangs which confirmed his story. Molly smiled at the boy who was emitting a very mature aura not like he was 10 but as if he was 11 years older than that, which he WAS except was but how was she to know? "Yes. Why not?" she said.

'Good." said Professor Dumbledore, "Then I shall come and meet Harry tomorrow and bring everyone ekse's letters along too." Then with a secretive smile towards Harry and a mental 'Good Luck' via legilimency he headed off with a fait pop in the air.

Harry nervously looked at Mrs Weasley was gave him a small smile. Then slipping back into her mother mode, she said "Well come on! Let's have you meet the whole family and are you feeling hungry dear?" Harry nodded. It had been years since he had eaten his second mother's food. "Good. Then we have some French onion soup on the stove. Would you like that?" Again another nod. Molly smiled and led Harry into the already familiar Burrow.

As they entered the kitchen, Harry heard a crash and there he saw his best mate with a pile of china at his feet. "Mum…" he started, "Who is this?" Molly smiled at said "Ron, meet Harry Potter. Harry, this is my son Ron. I think he's of your age…" Ron stood there wide eyed. "THE Harry Potter?" he asked. Harry gave a mental laugh at that. "Yes. I'm Harry Potter, but I prefer it if you call me Harry…" He said with a grin. Ron's mouth flew open. Molly went about to get Harry some food while telling Ron to close his mouth of flies would go in. Ron's ears turned red and his mouth went shut with a snap. "Sorry he muttered before moving out of the way for his mother. "Thanks Mrs Weasley!" said Harry as he was given some soup. "Oh dear call me Molly or mum." She said fondly.

Harry had some soup with Ron while talking about why he was there. He told him that he was now going to stay with them. He told him how much torture was there in his old home. They were given some bread rolls in the now fixed plates that Ron had dropped. Then the twins suddenly arrived into the kitchen smelling all the smells of the delicacies their mother was cooking.

"Hello," started Fred.

"Who's this?" said Grorge.

Harry was almost crying to see their faces again. He put on a big smile and said "My name is Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you!" The twins stared at Harry's forehead which made him laugh loudly. "Yes I have a scar" he said pulling his bangs up. The twins grinned and introduced themselves to the already knowing Harry. "Hello! My names Forge –"

"And mine's Gred!" Molly looked at them and said "Oh shut up!" then looking at Harry she said "It's actually Fred and George…" Then Harry had to laugh again. "Nice to meet you Gred and Forge!" The twins were told about how Harry was now living with them. "Wicked!" was what they had said simultaneously.

Harry was herded up to Ron's room by the twins who pushed him up the stairs. Upon asking Harry was told that he would meet Mr Weasley later in the night. As they were climbing up the stairs, a girl poked her head out of her room and said "What's all the racket going on! I'm busy here!"

To Harry here chocolate brown eyes were the same as ever. His heart thumped as he came across the girl he had loved so much and had died in front of his eyes in his arms. "Ginny" was the whisper that came out of his lips.

* * *

><p>Sorry i know this is a short one but promise the next one will be better! Thanks to dragon0328 for being the first favorite! And also rampager94 and Wishtofly for being the 2nd and 3rd! Remember, comments are love!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3- Of Wind Chimes_**

Ron stared at Harry. His face was in shock and Ginny's face was confused. "How do you know Ginny?" asked Ron. Harry realised his mistake and laughed nervously. "Well your mom told me about you guys as her six sons and one daughter Ginny." he made up quickly. Ron shrugged like the thick headed boy he was and dropped the subject. Ginny looked at Harry and her face dawned in recognition. Her face turned almost as red as her fiery hair and she mumbled a bye before shutting the door.

"What's up with her?" asked Ron as they moved up to his or now theirs room. Harry just chuckled. This time he wasn't going to wait for his unknowing yet now knowing self to realise how amazing she was. Not in their sixth year but defiantly more earlier than that. As Harry entered his new room he saw clutters of random things everywhere. Everything was put at random places and there was no order to the room. Ron grinned sheepishly and said "Sorry for the mess... I'm always like this but I'll clean up."

"It's okay" said Harry, "To me it feels natural and homely... It's fin if you don't clean it." Ron sighed in relief and sat down on his bed. They sat there talking about the wizarding world. Harry asked questions about things he already knew keeping in mind that he was supposed to be new at everything. Ron told him about Hogwarts and his family. Soon it was time for lunch and Molly or 'Mum' dame and called them down. Ginny and the twins were already sitting on the large table.

There he saw his least favourite Weasley sitting with his back to him. The twins having seen Harry and Ron greeted them and Ginny turned red again. Percy turned around and his jaw dropped. "A-A-Are you r-r-really H-H-Harry P-P-potter?" he asked stuttering. Harry laughed and said yes. Percy was shocked and returned around to face the table again. Harry and Ron sat next to each other and Molly passed them a plate. "Thanks mum!" they said simultaneously. Molly smiled as Harry called her mum. They ate their food in peace with Ginny's face never turning normal. Then the boys all except Percy headed out to the village.

For the first time in all these years Harry had never gone down to the village of Ottery Street, Catchpole. It was like an ordinary muggle village with normal little shops and restaurants and stalls. The boys moved around for some time when they saw a hidden shop there. It was hidden in the crevices of a tiny ally. The Weasley boys had never seen the shop in their whole time here. Intrigued they decided to go in and see what it was. The shop was tiny and it was named A Tiny Piece of Home. It was a small place with tinkering things like wind chimes and clocks and lamps etc. They roamed in the shop and Harry saw a wind chime which instantly reminded him of Ginny.

It was quint with tiny balls on it and a cat too. It had her stunning chocolate eyes and his green emeralds as the balls. It was pretty and Harry thought it may give her a hint that she was pretty to him. Harry borrowed some money from Ron and bought the wind chime. When Ron asked him, Harry straightly replied that it was for his sister. "Why?" asked Ron suspiciously. "Because I like it and it reminds me of your sister." he replied. Ron still looked suspicious but he gave the money to him. Harry had to repeat the answers to the twins who didn't mind it that he bought something for their baby sister. When they got home it was already evening.

Harry was glad that the Weasley's already accepted him into their family. They didn't treat him like 'The Chosen One' and just like a normal eleven year old boy. He was fully thankful for that. When they stepped in, Molly immediately attacked them. "Where were you!", "Why did it take so long!"

"Are you hungry?" Harry felt a sudden rush of love for her. She showed the love of a mother for a person she had only come to know this morning. Harry grinned and said "We just found a new shop and it consumed our time. No mum I'm not hungry! I'd rather wait for dinner when Mr Weasley comes home." Molly glowed when he called her mum again and said "Arthur will be home soon dear. Till then why don't you go and wash up. I'll start on some food."

As they boys went up they were sure to make as much noise as possible on Percy's landing. He stuck his head out irritated and then remembered who was now living with them. When they reached Ginny's room Harry remembered the wind chime he had got for her. "Hey guys I'm going to give Ginny the wind chime I got for her." Ron was doubtful and the twins looked as if they didn't care. They went on ahead to their respective rooms and Harry was left alone. He gave a knock on Ginny's door and waited patiently for her to open. She opened her door and blushed as she found Harry standing there. Harry felt the sudden urge to kiss her right there. She looked so innocent and just like the Ginny he had first fallen in love with but younger.

She stared with her doe eyes back into Harry's forest green eyes. Harry smiled and she smiled timidly back at him. Then Harry asked "May I come in?"

"Yeah sure" she said with another blush. Harry stepped into her room and looked around. It was small but bright. It had cream walls with one silver wall which had grey decorations on them. It was fairly plain but there was no a girlish hint to it. She was a tomboy through to through like Harry remembered her to be. He brought the gift out and gave it to her. "This reminded me of you so I'd thought to get it for you. I don't know why but I thought you would like it. I really hope you do." Ginny opened the bag and brought out the wind chime.

She gasped as she saw it and smiled a great big smile. "Oh Harry thank you so much! I really do love it! I really, really, really love it! How did you know I like cats?" she asked. "Just a random guess" he said with a wink. She blushed and took the wind chime to her window and hung it up there. It started to chime due to the small breeze coming through the window. Harry noticed that she had her eyes closed to the breeze and was enjoying the coolness of it on the heat of the day which was finally settling. She looked like an angel to him. But no. A few more years then he would take that step forward. Right now he wanted to just be her best friend. There would be time with her as more later.

Ginny suddenly turned back to Harry and said "Hey! Let's just sit and talk! I'm pretty sure that Ron will be busy and the twins too. Percy is out of the question. So would you mind?" Her eyes had a glint in them and she was smiling the first smile at Harry which wasn't shy or small. Harry was glad to get past that part and he said "Sure."

They both sat and talked about random things. Ginny learnt all about Harry and Harry remembered all about Ginny. They talked about themselves and the things they liked and disliked. They talked about their problems and beliefs and everything. For Harry it was like being in the war again in a safe place just talking to the girl he loved and for Ginny it was the road to discovery of how much more was behind that face of the so called "Chosen One". Soon it was night time and they heard a loud voice in the kitchen. Ron was shouting around saying "Mum! I can't find Harry anywhere! Where is he! Is he captured?" then Molly's voice rang throughout the house, "Oh for heaven's sake Ron did you see everywhere?"

"Yeah!"

"EVERYWHERE?"

"Umm, maybe not Ginny's room but why would he be there?" Anger flashed in Ginny's eyes and before Harry knew it she had climbed down the stairs and had already started shouting at Ron. When he got down, he heard Ginny say "Just because I'm a GIRL doesn't mean that Harry's not allowed to be my friend. You just don't know what to say you idiot! You are so thick headed!" Harry suppressed a grin and stepped into the kitchen. Ginny was like a mini form of her mum. Ron was cowering in a corner and Ginny was above him despite him being taller than her. Harry couldn't help it and he laughed "You know mate she's right. I actually WAS in her room…"

"B-B-But what were you doing THERE!"

"Why? Isn't he allowed to talk to me?" answered Ginny. "But why would he want to!" asked Ron.

"Because she's my friend! Why can't I!" said Harry. Mum was just looking amusingly at her thick son when she said "Do whatever you want, but be ready for supper in ten minutes."

Those ten minutes were the best Harry had in the whole day. It was just something hilarious to see Ginny chasing Ron around the garden and Ron barely being able to escape.

* * *

><p><strong><em>OH WHO CARES! <em>If you like you shall review! I wrote this on mi iPod cuz i did't have the laptop and i was bored... And now obviously i have it! I mailed the whole chapter to myself XD _BTW DOES ANYONE KNOW HOE TO LOOK AT REVIEW? I DONT KNOW HOW TO DO IT FROM MY ACCOUNT!_ Hope you guys found this longer (Dont worry i'll make it still longer) But did you enjoy stupid Ron? Blame it on the guy who was boring me today while i was writing... :P**

**GOOD NIGHTY! well for me yeah...**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Well i did promise longer... :D Even if it is just a about 100 more words long... ;) Read on!_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4-Hands on Clocks<em>

When they finally sat on the table, Harry noticed that Mr Weasley was still missing. "Mum where's Mr Weasley?" asked Harry. "Well while you three were out, he flooed and said that he would be a bit late today. Harry dear, he still doesn't know that you will be staying with us from now on." Harry nodded and said "I hope he doesn't mind me staying here with you..." Molly scoffed at that and replied "Why would he? It's just a matter of fact that you will be staying with us!" Harry smiled and sat down in between Ron and Ginny. Ginny had now stopped her mad blushing but there was still a small reddish tinge to her cheeks. 'Beautiful' thought Harry. Just a few more years and she would be the immeasurably amazing. Their dinner was served and Molly sat there with an empty plate saying she would wait for Mr Weasley to come. The boys and girl talked about what they had done the whole day. Harry told Ginny all about the shop. "It's amazing and tiny but with such incredible stuff!" he said while adding in his mind ' It's a perfect place to get you things on special occasions.'

The twins talked about their experiments, "We have plenty of ideas, but we can bet you no one will take us seriously..." To which Molly replied "Oh no you don't! Even if they do you are forbidden to do so! It's not a proper career choice!" Ginny explained to Harry "The twins are the school pranksters. They do all they pranks of the school and they get into so much trouble but everyone loves them."

"I can see why" said Harry with a grin.

Then there was a sudden knock at the door and Mr Weasley stepped in. "Hello everyo-" his sentence was cut short as he registered the unknown boy sitting with his children. Little did he know after some time that boy would be considered a part of his family too. "Oh... Who's this? A friend of yours from the village?"

Harry got up and walked over to Mr Weasley. "Hello Mr Weasley. My name is Harry Potter." The look on his face was priceless. "H-H-Harry P-P-Potter?" he asked echoing his son. "Yes sir."

"Umm what are you doing here son?"

"I hope you don't mind Mr Weasley. Dumbledore finds that the family I was left with, or my aunt and uncle, were unfit to take care of me. So he asked mum if I could stay here with you..." Arthur was touched by the young man calling his wife mother already. To him the boy seemed to have a maturity he had never seen in a person with such a young age. "When obviously you are welcome! We have plenty of space for another soul in this house. Do you have you room set up? Would you like a new one, or you could use Bill's or Charlie's? Or share with someone... But that would be a bit uncomfortable, wouldn't it?" Harry stopped his ramblings and said "Thank You very much for letting me stay and no I'm perfectly fine staying with Ron in his room!"

"Call me dad if you want to Harry. If you are sure with it then good." he replied beaming. "Molly can I get some of those bread rolls? I'm famished!" "Thank you dad."

The Weasley's were happy to have such a wonderful boy come and live with them. In one day Molly had seen no fuss or trouble and Arthur had seen some sort of knowingness in the boy's eyes. He was mature and he had a good heart. They were pleased that their children had already accepted him and had welcomed him like one of their own.

Harry was happy to be connected to the Weasleys so early. They were just like they were before - or perhaps, in his other life - when he was a part of this family already. Now, just a few years early - but early never the more - he was sitting with them enjoying the evening.

After dinner got over, the children helped their mother to clean up the counter and the plates were set to clean themselves by a flick of Molly's wand. The tables were cleaned and the children were sent up to do whatever they wanted before lights out and Arthur was put to work on a chore Molly had wanted to so since to afternoon.

Harry, Ron, the twins and Ginny all headed up and upon a large debate they decided to sit in Ron's and Harry's room for some time. They had no idea what to talk about since a lot of talking had been done today, so try decided to play some rounds of exploding snap. Harry was sure not to slip again today, so he asked "How do you play this thing? Is it like UNO? Or some other card game like Go fish?" Then the twins answered him, "Harry my boy," started Fred.

"You have absolutely-" continued George.

"No idea on what-"

"You have been-"

"Missing all these years" finish Fred again. Harry grinned. The twins were found to be exceedingly creepy when they finished sentences like that if it was someone who didn't know them. But Harry on the other hand had missed their antics and found it comforting. He asked them "Then why don't you explain to me how to play?" The twins did so.

Soon they were through six rounds and as a card exploded into Ron's face, Molly came in through the door. She saw her son's blackened face and give a sigh. She was holding a tray in her hands which had some mugs in it. "Here you go dears. Just thought that you all would like some hot chocolate even if its summer… That's why I didn't warm it too much…" She waved her wand and an extra bed for harry appeared. Then she turned to the boy and said "Harry dear when you are done could you come down to the kitchen for a while?" Harry nodded as they all took their own cups and as soon as Molly left with the tray, the twins asked "Oye! What did you do in your first day here that she's calling you down?" Harry shrugged. "Nothing…" he said.

Ginny came to the rescue and said "What if it's for some GOOD reason that mum wants to see him. It's not always that mum calls someone down to shout at them." The twins just stick their tongues out childishly and they all finished their warm chocolate quietly. Ron washed his face and Harry picked up all the mugs for him to carry down. As he made a move to go downstairs, he saw that none of the Weasleys had gotten up to go with him. "Aren't you all coming?" he asked.

"No… Should we?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah… I mean it's not going to be anything bad. You all could just pretend that you've come down to put your mugs." They slowly got up and went over to him. "Are you sure?" asked Ginny again. "Yes, now come on!"

They trudged down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Molly and Arthur were sitting there waiting for Harry. When they saw all their children coming down the stairs, Molly got up and took the cups from the. "I honestly never expected you to bring the cups down, but thank you." She said as she set them in the sink. Arthur got up and went to Harry. "Harry, we own a special clock. Every member of the family is a part of that clock and it's kind of like a safety thing. It's for everyone to know what you are doing. Just generalized things. Like travelling, working, at school, studying etc. Since you are now a part of this family, it is our job to look out for you." Harry was mentally grinning. He knew exactly what Arthur was talking about. The Weasley clock. Harry was turned around to face to clock behind him while the rest of his new family watched him for his reaction

"This, Harry, is the Weasley clock. Each person has its own hand and it acts as a pointer to whatever that person is doing. Today, I added your hand to the clock."

Harry was now fully grinning. He couldn't stop it. This was one gesture he could never top. He turned around and gave a very surprised Mr Weasley a hug. For a few moments he didn't receive one back, but Arthur being the big hearted kind man who knew what the boy had been through, hugged him back. Harry broke away from him and hugged Mrs Weasley too. Turn by turn he hugged everyone there in the kitchen saving Ron and Ginny for last. He hugged Ron and when he hugged Ginny, it was a wonderful soaring feeling in him. Like he was flying in the sky. He was holding his beloved in his arms again. But this was the past.

He quickly let go of her and was pleased to see he had made her blush again.

"Thank you so much! You all have no idea what this means to me! Thank you for accepting me and treating me like I'm normal and not your servant boy. Thank you!" said Harry.

"Oh Harry dear! It's no big deal! We have a big enough house and more importantly a big enough heart! Where else would you have gone if you didn't come here with us! You couldn't be anywhere else! You fit perfectly in with us and we already think of you as a part of the family! Don't we?' she asked to her family who agreed with her.

"Thanks mum." Harry said. "Thank you very much."

"Now come on boys! Go to sleep!" she said.

'Aw mum! It's only ten thirty at night!" whined Ron.

"Well Professor Dumbledore is going to come tomorrow morning with your letters and he needs to talk to Harry. You all better go to sleep now!" she said.

"Yes mum" they all groaned as they went up to their respective rooms. Harry was bid by the twins as they went into their room saying "G'nite Potter!" and "Cya Harry!"

Then Ginny wished him good night too as she went into her room. When the got to their room, Harry realised how truly tired he was. As soon as his head hit the pillow he mumbled a good night to Ron and drifted off to sleep. This was the best sleep he had had since a long time….

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well... Do you like? Do tell bcause i would LOVE to know what you think... BTW about the letters in the next chapter, i'm thinking of a surpsise... But i dont know if you will like... : Tell if you want to know what it is and i'll PM you... Thank you!_**

**_-Y_**


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5-Getting the Letters_

Soon it was morning and the sun was beating down on the Burrow's thatched roof. Harry could feel some pot banging going about downstairs and he could smell some of the food which was cooking despite being on the topmost floor of the house, thus more away from the kitchen. He took a side glance to Ron who was still snoring away on his bed. It was after a glance at the clock that Harry realised two things. ONE: It was still 7 in the morning and TWO: It was the thirty-first of June. It was his birthday today. His eleventh birthday. The day which started it all. If it wasn't for that day, he would have never known the future. He would have never come back in time and mostly he would have never met any of his family members.

Harry got up and realised he had fallen asleep in his normal cloths last night. He went and took a shower at peace as he knew no one would be awake this early except Mr and Mrs Weasley. He slipped into the hot shower and was thankful that everything was going according to plan... Well, if there was a real plan... Harry knew he had to wait to defeat Voldemort. Then he remembered a certain godfather who was still stuck in the wizard prison Azkaban. Maybe he would work something out for him. And Remus. He could trust Remus Lupin. He decided to write him a letter. Harry stepped out of the shower and as he was half dressed he realised he forgot a shirt in Ron's room. When he opened the door he immediately collided with a person who was heading for the bathroom.

"Oof!" came a voice as the red head Harry had collided into fell down on the landing. "Sorry Ginny!" Harry grinned. Ginny muttered it was ok before turning red, stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her with a bang. Harry chuckled as he headed to his room.

Ron was partially awake staring at the ceiling while his stomach rumbles were heard by Harry. "You better get up mate. Dumbledore should be here after sometime" said Harry as he saw the clock had reached eight in the morning. "Ginny came and woke me up by jumping on my bed" he groaned, "I need my sleep!" "Yeah, yeah beauty sleep boy. Get up!" shouted Harry.

He heard Ron get up behind him as he went down. Molly was already done preparing a big breakfast. "Arthur wishes you good luck and good morning dear!" she said as she tossed a plate at him which stopped at its course of Harry's head and dropped down to where he was on the table. Then Molly began to pile food into the new son like boy living in her house. Soon the others came down and started having their food.

When they finished, Percy went back to his room and the others headed out for a walk. Harry, Ron and the twins were talking about how they wanted Harry on a broom. Harry knew that would affect the future as him being in the team so he told them "I'd rather wait till they teach me in school. It sounds amazing, but I'll wait." The twins looked surprised while Ron shrugged. Ginny had been trailing behind them looking at the ground and the bushes around her. "I think we're getting fairies here..." she said as she caught up with them. George was about to answer her when they saw a small light in their house. They immediately turned and set off for the house. It seemed as if Dumbledore had arrived.

When they got to the house, they saw him standing there at the back door as if he was waiting for them. In his hand were some letters. "Good morning Professor." they all said as they tramped into the house. "Good morning boys! And Miss Weasley too I see!"

Ginny blushed and sat on a chair on the table where Percy already was. Dumbledore stood at the head's place while they all gathered around him. The Professor placed the letters on the table and Harry did a quick count. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... And 6...? Who was the sixth letter for? Dumbledore cleared his throat and said "As you all know, you will now be starting a new term at Hogwarts in a month. I also remember it is a specific someone's birthday today. Harry, I wish you many happy returns of the day." The Weasleys in the kitchen gasped. "It was your birthday Harry and you never told us!" said Ginny. "Well, yeah... I didn't think much of it... It's not a big deal..." replied Harry. "Not much!" shouted Molly, "How can it be NOT MUCH!" Harry told them of how he had never had a proper birthday in his whole life.

"Oh you poor boy... I still have time! We could keep a small party here at the Burrow! Just the family and a few friends... How does that sound dear?" asked Molly. "Perfectly well mum!" said Harry while noticing Dumbledore smile at him. The old professor said "Well I hope I am invited too!" "Of course professor said Molly graciously. Then Dumbledore straightened himself and said "Now I am here for some business madam. These children are yet to receive their letters! So now let me take time to give them it." He handed out the letters while saying each person's name. " Mr Percy Weasley", "Mr Fred Weasley", "Mr George Weasley", "Mr Ronald Weasley" and "Mr Harry Potter". This was when Harry noticed the extra letter was still in Dumbledore's hand. "And last but not least, Miss Ginrvera Weasley." he finished.

Everyone sitting at the table froze. Ginny? Ginny Weasley? The girl Weasley who was still ten years of age? What was going on! Molly was the first one to jump from the surprise, "Ginny? What do you mean Ginny? She's just ten for heaven's sake!" The girl in question was in deep shock. She had waited to go to Hogwarts ever since Bill went and now here was her chance. And a year early too!

Dumbledore put his hand up to silence Molly then asked Ginny to open the letter.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into a special test at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This test is simple and will only see if your magic is capable of being in Hogwarts one year early. It has been started this year due to reasons anonymous.

The test shall take place on 1st August by Albus Dumbledore.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

Deputy Headmistress

"Whoa..." said the Twins and Ron. "Reasons anonymous? What are you talking about Albus?" asked Molly. "We simply want to train students with enough capability sooner. It seems to us that your daughter, who comes from a long line of fine magicians, would be good enough." replied Dumbledore. "So I have to give this...test, tomorrow?"

"Yes you do"

"And what will be in that test?"

"Why nothing of course!"

"Nothing?" she asked.

"Well yes... All you must do is stand somewhere and think of magic! While I shall cast a spell on you and see if you are ready to start this year!"

"Oh... If that's it then... I will do it." said Ginny.

"What? But Ginny!"

"No buts mum. I WANT to do it." She said strongly.

Harry had to admire her for her perseverance. She was so determined to prove herself. Dumbledore looked over to Harry and said "Well, open your letter up! Everyone!" Harry opened it and read,

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_,

Deputy Headmistress

Harry couldn't believe his joy. Finally! He was going home… They all looked happily at each other grinning. Ginny had a look of ecstasy on her face. MAYBE in twenty four hours, she would be going to Hogwarts too… She couldn't wait for the test. But what if? What if she failed it? What if she didn't have enough magic yet to go and start her years at Hogwarts? She thought to herself. If she passed, she would be finally able to go to her dream place. If she lost she would suffer from disappointment and there wouldn't be fun staying at home and helping Molly when all she would be thinking about is the regret… Harry recognised the look on her face. He could tell she was torn by her decision. He asked her "What's wrong Ginny?" Everyone turned to look at her. She glared at Harry and said "Nothing I'm just worrying about tomorrow… It's no big deal."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "I believe I have something to talk about with Mr Potter here. Is there some place we can talk privately?"

"Umm. Why don't we head into the garden for a walk?" Harry said. Dumbledore nodded and they headed out of the door. As they began the walk, Dumbledore said to him "What do you want to know Harry?" Harry sighed and started his subject "Well sir, I want to know everything there is about the case of a certain murderer."

"Who?" asked the professor.

"A person who's case you may know very well." Harry sighed before continuing, "Sirius Black"

Dumbledore couldn't contain his gasp. "Sirius Black?" he asked with disgust. "Sirius Black. The same man who betrayed your parents?" Harry answered him "Yes. That Sirius Black because believe it or not professor, he is perfectly innocent. Bu-"The Professor intervened, "Are you sure Harry?"

"Yes. Yes I am. But first, we need to contact Remus Lupin."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you guys like it. sorry for the delay... I'm really pissed right now cuz my stupid sister stole my Oreos. I'm mad at my mom. I hate my life. Comment!<strong>_


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6-Birthdays_

The day passed by uneventfully and soon it was evening. Molly had spent the whole day in the kitchen preparing things at the speed of light. Harry tried to help Molly all he could but the fifth time he entered the kitchen, he was thrown out with a fond look and a magical spoon on his trail making sure he never went back. Harry went up to his room and began to write the letter to his uncle.

Dear uncle Remus,

You may be surprised that you are getting a letter from me. Today is my birthday and I would really appreciate if you came to celebrate with me. I have a long story behind me, but I would really like it if you met me. I also want to discuss somethings with you. I don't really know how to address you in this letter. I am now staying with the Weasleys and they are my newest family. Please come to the Burrow around eight and I will met you as will Professor Dumbledore.

Thanking you so much and waiting to met you soon, Harry Potter

Harry went to Errol the family owl of the Weasleys and sent the letter. He went to the kitchen and Molly was getting ready to charm the spoon to throw him out again when her said "I just want a drink of water!" Molly obliged and gave him some water. She smiled as the boy finished the glass then realised what kind of clothes he was wearing. "Harry dear, do you need proper clothes?" Harry glanced down at his Dudley sized cast off clothes, then remembered how bad he felt when he had to use money in himself.

He told Molly "Mum is it possible that you charm these to fit me? They are in a perfectly fine condition, I would just like it if they fit me properly." Molly gave the stove a flick of her wand and without a word headed up to Ron and Harry's room. Haery followed and when he got there, he saw Molly giving him a once over. Then she took out some formal pants and shirt out of Ron's cupboard. Then waving her wand at them, they magically tailored themselves to fit Harry. "But those are Ron's!" Molly smiled and said "Don't worry. He never wears them." then she waved her wand at the clothes Harry had and they turned into the perfect clothes for Harry as if they were made perfectly for him.

Harry hugged Molly then set off to change his clothes while Molly went back to the kitchen. Harry wandered around the house in his new clothes and caught glimpses of people ready for his birthday. He wished he could help but he had been bandinshed from any place where they were working. Ginny looked innocent as she wore a white floral dress and helped everyone else to get the backyard ready.

The Burrow was in a full mood and Arthur had returned home early when he had heard of the plans. "I'm sure Perkins can work without me for a day!" was what he had said when he came. Harry spent the time till the party bonding with Arthur and answering his questions the best he could.

"So Harry, now that I have the idea of what electricity, did I say it right, is can you tell me how mobile phones works? I mean how do they talk? How can they talk? Do they have to shout very loudly through the device so the person can hear you? But wouldn't that mean everyone else around you would hear you too? Or do the phones change your voice so only other people with phones know what you are saying?"

Harry was laughing at the notions Arthur had. He was halfway into explaining how they worked when there was a bell and then the voices from below could be heard in the living room couch.

"Yes, how may I help you?" said Molly.

"Umm. Does Mr Harry Potter live here? I am his uncle..." said the familiar voice.

"Are you Mr Dursley?" said Molly with caution.

"Oh heavens no! My name is Remus Lupin."

"Oh well then. Harry is in the living room. Just across right there." said Molly.

Footsteps could be heard passing through the hall into the living room. When Harry looked up he saw a tired looking man who should have been young, but looked much more then his age. His uncle was here.

"Harry?" said Remus Lupin, "Is that really you?"

Harry grinned and got up to hug his long lost uncle. "Hello uncle Remus! Nice to meet you!" Remus returned the hug and turned to Harry. "You look so much like you father... An exact copy... Just your eyes. You have Lily's eyes..." Harry grinned at that. He was so used to hearing hose words that now it felt comforting.

Arthur left to give the two people some sort of re-acquaintance. Harry was glad to hear all about his father and mother. He was amazed that his mother finally accepted his father. He already knew all those facts but it felt good to laugh on them again.

A half-hour later Harry saw the Professor stride into the room. Harry had told him about his plan and when he entered and saw the scene, his eyes twinkled. "Harry! And Remus! Good to see you again!"

"Professor! It's been long..."

"Yes it has been Remus. However today is Harry's birthday so let me wish him first! Happy Birthday Harry. I hope you find this gift to a good use!" said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling as the gift was handed to Harry. The package was light weight and it was covered by some simple brown paper. Harry tore the package open and pulled out a soft silvery cloak. Harry knew what it was. It would help him this year very much!

He heard Remus take a gasp in and say "That's James' cloak... He would have wanted to give you that..." Then he said to the professor "Where did you get this?"

Dumbledore smiled and replied, "James' and I were talking about all your exploits in your years at Hogwarts. I took the cloak for examination and the next I knew they were gone... I was waiting for a chance to give it to Harry..." Suddenly Molly's voice rang out and asked the three of them to come out as everyone was here.

As Remus made to walk out, Dumbledore stopped him and told him "I wish for your presence here tomorrow. I have business here and we have some words to speak with you."

"Yes professor." said Lupin and they headed out to greet everyone.

Harry enjoyed his party greatly as he sat between Ron and Ginny. He was glad to see the professors of Hogwarts as Dumbledore introduced them to Harry. There were Professors McGonagall, Filtwick, and Snape. Hagrid was the same as ever who remembered how tiny Harry was when he brought him to the Dursleys. He revived many things like clothes, books, etc. Harry enjoyed greatly but as the day was coming to an end he saw a look of worry in Ginny's face.

"What's wrong Ginny? Are you worried about tomorrow?" Ginny gave a short nod of acceptance. "If that's it then you have nothing to worry about!"

Ginny's head snapped towards Harry and she spoke in a low, unsure voice "Do you really think so?"

"Hell yeah!"

Ginny grinned. "Thanks so much Harry!" she said as she gave him a hug. "You know you're not that bad after all!" said Ginny with a wink. Harry grinned and said "Why thank you Ms Ginny! I hope I stay up to your expectations!" Ginny blushed but punched him in the arm staying the same as Harry remembered her.

Harry wished everyone a good night and said thanks. Professor McGonagall was the same but she gave Harry a wide smile as he said he couldn't wait to be taught by her. Professor Filtwick was happy and said that he beloved Harry would be a natural in charms by the look of him. Harry was glad to see Snape but all he had gotten from him in the whole night was a curt nod. He had felt some pressures in his mind as he was outside with everyone. He was glad he had mastered occumulency when there was the danger of the deatheaters. He could control it when he slept, but at least during the day he was safe.

Harry was exhausted as he wished his family good night. Tomorrow would be a long day but then again so was today supposed to be but it had passed in a flash. Today had been too much. The letters, Sirius, Lupin, the birthday, etc... Harry murmured a "G'night" to Ron before he flopped down on the bed. His last coherent thought was 'Ginny better get into the school tomorrow."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi guys! I had a bit of a block… so sorry! I know its short but belive me I tried…. Whoa… There are now 34 of you on alert! Now If only all 34 reviewed… ;) Lolz… I hate dentists! Anyone agree? Mine just broke my teeth… :( BTW IMP!- Down is a real story of mine. Read if you want to!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>READ- The story given below if fully mine. I have all rights reserved. Any person found stealing and passing it as hisher own will be fined or sent to jail. You have been warned. Do not think this is the only site I operate on. I go by different names, but the copyright is mine.**

_The Illusionist Trilogy_

_Sisters Forever_

_Summary- I watched with horror as i lay frozen. A flash of dark light came, and then everything was black… Goodbye..._

_Selena Keyes. You're average girl. She bases her decisions on instinct never knowledge. Selena feels that she leads the most normal life EVER! But then, her first "accident" proves her wrong... now she just has a few mysteries to solve... what's an Illusionist? Who the hell is Nathaniel Christ? And why the hell is a tortoise talking to her_?

Chapter 1- Mr. Cute Jerk

'Hey Sel! Are you even listening to me?'

I brought my large brown eyes back to focus on the person in front of me. Anabelle Keyes is the exact opposite of her twin, which is... ME!

Ok, so here's the low down. My name is Selena Keyes. I'm totally average. Five-foot-five, has brown eyes and hair which everyone mistakes for black... I'm thin, but i believe I'm not... (I'm only saying this because Ana says it like every time she remembers...)

I have a twin, Anabelle Keyes. We look a lot alike, but if you look closely, we both are very different ... the only thing you can see from afar are that she's shorter... she's also the biggest gossip queen ever...

But more about us later.

'Are you serious you didn't hear a word I said?' she asked.

'No... Why?' I asked with genuine concern.

'Becauuuse... 'She said stretching it out, 'I was telling you about this new guy who I'm gonna try and target!' Duh! It's almost always that...

'Yeah? Who is he?' well-being the older one I have to be a bit protective!

'Nate Christ!' screamed Ana while hopping in her seat like a little bunny.

'Who the hell is that?'

'He's the new guy who joined Red Hills Academy! Sel you HAVE to see him! He is soooo hot! He came to my Bio class this morning, and you know!'

'No I don't know.' I said flatly.

'He keeps to himself...'

'So?'

'No just saying... now if you look at it he doesn't seem like my type... hmmm... maybe I can hook you up...' she said thoughtfully.

'WHAT! Just a minute ago you were saying how hot he is!' I shouted, 'well anyways I gotta go for geometry!' I said running off.

As I exited out of the cafeteria, (Yeah it was break! Get a move on!) I crashed into a guy.

'Damn! I am so sorry! I'm really clumsy and I wasn't looking where I was going and it was a mist-'

Then I did a mistake of looking into the guy's eyes. WOW! He has such deep grey eyes which felt like storm clouds on a hot July afternoon! My brain couldn't connect with my mouth which was still trying to say sorry.

'I'm sorry!' I finally managed to say.

'Don't worry no damage done. Now are you going to get out of my way, or are you going to stay there saying sorry to everyone who comes?' he said in a dead tone voice. Wow. . . Mr. Cute was a jerk too . . . well I'll just have to call him Mr. Cute Jerk. . .

I went away and before I knew it Ana was beside me shouting 'OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODMHMYGOD!'

'Look! Ana! I don't have time to play the "Oh My God you know what the hell happened?" game!'

"No really! You need to know!' she said turning her puppy dog face to me. That almost worked, but I was able to get away.

'I'll see you later!' I shouted to her as a response to her "Wait!"

I went to the geometry classroom and was saved from a disappointed glare. Don't get me wrong! Mr. M is the best teacher you can ever get! When he enters the class, he actually says "HI!" not "Good Morning" or "Good Evening" or blah blah blah, but "Hi!"

His real name is Mr. Mason, but everyone's allowed to call him Mr. M...

Now maybe a good time to tell you more about Ana and Me...

Me-

1. Book worm

2. Writer

3. Singer

4. Tripping-Over-Air champ

5. Blusher

6. History lover

7. Nature Freak... etc...

Ana-

1. Gossip queen

2. Dancer

3. Actor

4. Shopping champ

5. Lovable but bold

6. Chemistry Lover

7. Darkness freak... etc...

ETC... ETC... ETC...

So now I think you'll understand why she's the popular one! I mean I'm known to all people younger to me and of my age, but Ana has every single senior's numbers! So to them, I'm called Annabelle's SISTER!

UGH!

James, one of the most idiotic guys this school has ever seen, suddenly said 'Look! Miss Priss here is thinking about her loser boyfriend!'

The guy he's talking about is Larry Melon.

The thing is that Larry has been asking me out for THREE YEARS! And every time I say no, he comes back with more force! Ana thought he was really adorable when he sent flowers on our birthday and said I should give him one chance...

When I did, he took me to the movies to have popcorn for dinner, and didn't even pay for me! I mean I'm not a sexist, but first date payment is necessary in my book. It was after that I stopped listening to Ana's choices on guys for me... we were just too opposite...

Mr. M came inside then and after greeting everyone with his usual "Hi!" he started talking about some new guy in the class.

'Some of you already know we have a new student in our school. He has just joined and everyone please try to make Nate feel welcome! Come in please!'

A guy come in and suddenly I was blushing to the roots of my hair.

It was the cafeteria guy! Mr. Cute Jerk!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soooooo Do you like? I know it may feel lame at the starting... DON'T YOU DARE COPY! I WILL fine you and go to court if you do.<strong>_

_**You have been warned.**_

_**Review! BTW SHOUT OUT TO haqeirah she made me write!**_

_**BTW YOU GUYS ROCK FOR GIVING ME 3K+ HITS AND LIKE SOOOOOO MANY VISTORS! LOVE YoU ALL!**_


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7-Tests_

As day dawned upon the Burrow again, Harry was the first one to get up. He opened his eyes and was shocked to see the sun almost rising. A thin line of light was visible just above the horizon. Looking at the clock beside him the numbers 5:58 blinked back at him. It was quite early and Harry was sure that Molly and Arthur woke at six-thirty. He took the opportunity and grabbed new clothes. stepping into the shower he let all the tension erase away and thought about the day's planning. A busy day.

Harry got out after what felt like an hour but in reality was just fifteen minutes. The house was eerily quiet so Harry pull on his sneakers. The state of his sneakers were tatters but then he remembered he was actually the Harry if the future! The Harry who knew wandless magic and undetectable magic! With a quick wave of his hand he fixed the torn shoelaces, the sole near the toes and a small hole on the side. With shoes as good as new, Harry set off for a nice morning walk.

The cool air blew on his face and the heat of the burning sun was still absent. He walked around the grounds of the Burrow and when the sun hit with a force he stayed in the shade.

An hour later he entered the Burrows kitchen feeling fully refreshed and happy. As he entered he saw Molly and Ginny awake and already set on making breakfast. He offered to help but all he got was two scowls thrown in his way. So he sat on the table and chatted with them.

"Today is a big day. Are you sure you want to give it a try Ginny dear?" asked Molly.

"Yeah mom!" she said. Then with a fleeting look at Harry she said "Besides I'm sure I'll be able to win..."

"Well if you say so Ginny." said Molly. Then she asked Harry, "What are you doing so awake? Did you go for a walk? I always like to go for walks but I'm too busy..."

"Yeah... I went for a walk... I dunno why I woke up so early! Maybe because I was so excited for today? I don't know..."

Molly smiled and set a plate before him. Ginny turned to Harry, "So what are your plans for today?"

"Well first I'll be rooting for you," he said with a grin "Then I have a meeting set with the Professor and Uncle Remus. It's important so we were hoping to head out for it..."

Molly frowned at that. What important subjects would an eleven year old have? She knew it was none of her business, but she couldn't help the worried curiosity.

As she was thinking and cooking, Arthur came down for breakfast. "Oh! Good morning Harry! Ginny! How nice to see you all awake!" He sat down on the table and Molly set a plate for him.

"Good morning Dad!" said Harry and Ginny together.

Arthur grinned and settled himself down. Molly served Harry, Ginny and Arthur some toast with bacon and eggs. They ate in peace and silence. Arthur finished first and hurriedly put on his travelling cloak. "Molly I'll be leaving now. I have to go." he said while giving Molly a kiss. "Goodbye dear! I'll floo you Ginny's results..." And with that Arthur left for the day.

"Ginny dear do you remember the time Albus said for today?"

Ginny's smile crept off her face. "Umm... No?"

"Ginny! How can you not know when your own test is! That's just being irresponsible!" shouted Molly.

Harry interjected before the fight got serious, "I was talking to the professor and he said maybe around eleven..."

"ELEVEN?" screeched Molly, "Why didn't you tell me that earlier? That's in just a few hours! Oh how can I prepare myself!"

"Mum it's not you who has to prepare herself it's ME!" said Ginny. "Stop worrying so much! You're going to burst a nerve!"

Molly looked as nervous as she could be. It was understandable... It was a test which would affect her daughter's future! How could she not worry! She had the right to… She took and deep breath and tried to look as normal as she could be. By the looks on her children's faces she seemed to be failing miserably.

One by one, everyone came down Ron being last. By ten forty-five Molly had everyone ready to be in the presence of a guest. Harry wished Molly would have some moments to relax, so he pulled small tricks by his wandless magic and made her work less. Soon it was eleven and almost everyone was quivering in anticipation….

With a small pop, Professor Dumbledore entered into the living room of the Burrow. His eyes swept a glance around the whole room and they twinkled as they took in the excitement that filled the room.

His eyes feel onto the star of the moment. "Are you ready miss Weasley?"

"As I'll ever be…" replied Ginny. "So what do I have to do again for the test?" she asked.

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all!" he said as his eyes twinkled. "All you must do is stand still and concentrate on your magic!" Ginny stood in the center of the room staying absolutely still as Dumbledore raised his wand to her. He whispered a small spell which Harry recognized instantly.

"Gradus Ostendere Magicae"

'Reveal magic levels… a clever spell' thought Harry. Suddenly the room was filled with a bright yellow light. Its was a mellow yellow which brought calm upon everyone. Seemingly opposite to the fiery Ginny everyone knew. For the few seconds it was there, everyone forgot about any worry they had. They were just staring at the light which was coming from Ginny. The girl in question herself was shocked at the light coming from her…

The light with a 'whoosh' went out and everyone was blinded for a moment. The room was back in its familiar semi-darkness and the light was gone.

"Well done miss Weasley! You seem to have quite a large level of magic… Normal students like your brother Ronald would have a dark or light red which would turn to a light orange when they pass out of school… You have a much higher level then that…"

'I wonder what my level would be…' thought Harry.

"Would you like to try Harry?" said Dumbledore, surprising Harry. "Umm… Yes… If that could be possible…"

"Yes it is…" replied the Professor. Harry took Ginny's place and she sat down on the couch. Dumbledore murmured the same spell on Harry. The room suddenly burst into a blinding white light. No one was able to see anything. The light was pure and untainted light. With a flash it retracted back into Harry and everyone was able to open their eyes finally.

"Wow Harry… That was amazing…" whispered Ginny.

"Yeah mate… That was fantastic!" chorused the twins.

"Bloody hell!" was all Ron could say.

Molly and Percy were too shocked to say anything. "Harry, that was some powerful magic that you just conjured! Quite amazing!" Said the Professor.

"Thank you" whispered Harry. He knew that would happen… The same thing had happened in the future when all the rebellions started. Harry tried to change the topic off of him.

"What about Ginny? Did she get in?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"Well I did see that she was more powerful… And we are all fully ready for her… But,"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey i'm really sorry for not uploading in such a long time... But i had some personal problems going on and it was very hard to write... I'm sorry to give you such a short chapter but i hope you liked it... If you see any mistakes please tell! Ceya soon!<em>**


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8- The Plan_

"But, it all depends on Miss Weasley..." finished Dumbledore."We cannot force her... She has to accept first."

"Of course I accept! I've only been dreaming about going to Hogwarts ever since Bill was there!"

"Then your acceptance letter will be reaching any minute now. Meanwhile shall we all settle ourselves someplace comfy?"

Ever mutely nodded and headed to the kitchen. As they started to sit down, Ginny spotted an owl fly from a distance. "The owl! It's here! Are you sure I passed Professor? Are you really sure I'm ready?" she asked anxiously. "Well dear, as I said it all depends on you. If you feel you are ready then you are." Ginny but her lip and turned back towards the growing owl. Soon it swooped into their kitchen and settled on the table. With shaky hands Ginny open the letter while everyone waited with a batted breath.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

"I got in..." said Ginny. "I actually got in..."

"Oh Ginny we're so proud of you! You showed just how special you are right now. Amazing! Being able to go to Hogwarts at the age of ten..."

Harry was sitting there quietly thinking. A sudden question came to his mind. "Professor, does that mean she'll come if age a year early?" The Professor gave it a moment's thought and said, "Well it is wizarding law so I doubt she will be able to... But meanwhile she can help at Hogwarts to be able to use her magic freely." Ginny nodded "I'll do it if I have to... And I really do want to go to Hogwarts early."

"Well so be it!" said Dumbledore with his blue eyes twinkling. They celebrated a little and soon it was lunch. Dumbledore agreed to stay for some lunch so they all ate together. After the Professor left, people roamed and worked and played for the next two hours. When 3 o'clock arrived Harry stood in front of the fire place ready to floo himself to Dumbledore's office.

He took the emerald green powder from Molly and shouted after stepping into the fireplace "Hogwarts!" He stumbled onto Professor Dumbledore's office after travelling through many fireplaces. "Ah Harry! Had a good trip?"

Harry looked up to see those twinkling blue eyes and another pair of muddy brown eyes looking at him. The professor was smiling and Lupin was laughing. "Do you know James had the same problem in flooing like you do?"

"Glad to know" grumbled Harry.

He sat down next to Lupin and across from the Professor. "Well, what did you call me here for Professor? What's the big secret?" asked Lupin. "I think you should be asking ME that…" said Harry. Lupin looked at him puzzled. What could the secret be? That Harry was the one who knew more about it then the most powerful wizard ever? "What do you mean by I have to ask YOU?" he said. "Well the secret is regarding me so naturally you should be asking me about it rather than the Professor!" Lupin looked at the 'eleven' year old in shock. He managed to utter out "What is it?" Harry grinned at him and started explaining his 'past'. "I am actually Harry from the future… I just have my eleven year old body…" Lupin stared at him. "I came from a future where Voldemort died but his supporters gained more power than he ever could. There was destruction everywhere and almost everyone was dead. When I lost…someone very close to me, I realised I had to prevent such a future… So I came back in time to this year. So I can repeat it all and get a better one."

"But how? Is that even possible? I mean, you have to have SOME proof…" said Lupin.

Harry merely raised his right hand and swooped it down. Lupin found he was suddenly bound and gagged to the chair. His eyes were almost popping out of his head as his brain caught up to what had happened. An eleven year old, well an eleven year old from the future, but an eleven year old nevertheless had performed a wandless and non-verbal spell which was taught in the latter years! "How…? How? H-how can you do all this?"

"I told you! I'm the Harry from the future. I have better powers and better control. I can do almost any spell non-verbally and every spell wandless." Said Harry.

"Wow" was all Lupin could say.

The professor who had been watching this quietly smiled at Lupin when werewolf looked to him for reassurance. "I can assure you all he is saying is true." Lupin turned grim.

"So how do you plan of defeating Voldemort and getting the better side of the future?" he asked. "It's a hard job… I don't know if you can do it alone…" Harry looked at Lupin with determined eyes. "I will. I have all the help I need right here around me. You'll get to know my plan soon, but first, do you know the prophecy?"

Lupin's puzzled look told him all he needed to know. Professor Dumbledore headed to a cabinet and took out the pensieve. Holding the wand to his head the Professor drew out the memory. Then after he dropped it into the basin, Sybil Trelawney appeared. Her voice came out raspy and somehow other worldly. It brought shivers down Lupin's spine. She said in her loud voice,

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_

"Does this mean you?" asked Lupin.

"Well it meant two things. It could have been me or Neville Longbottom. But the catch is that Voldemort would mark one if us as his equal. And he did so by giving me this scar that fateful day. I plan to be ahead of him in ways he can't imagine. Voldemort will rise in the fourth year. I plan on letting everything go as it was except some things like the Chamber of Secrets."

"Chamber of Secrets? What's that?" asked Lupin. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you. It's something I'll have to change. And I fear that if I tell I can change the outcome of my plan." Lupin frowned. "Well then tell me your plan and I'll help as much as I can."

Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore who was sitting ahead waiting for Harry to start. Harry hadn't told anyone the plan. He hoped that it would find the Professor's approval. "Lupin, do you know what horcruxes are?" Lupin nodded not seeing the connection between Harry's plan and such an evil thing as horcruxes. "What does that have to do with Voldemort?"

"Well," answered Harry, "Voldemort has seven horcruxes."

"Seven?" interjected the Professor. "I believed he had six!"

"Professor, the night he killed me, he accidentally made me a horcrux too. He never meant to. That's the reason why I share a partial part if my soul with him." The Professor's eyes turned grave. "Very well, continue." he said holding a hand up to stop Lupin from saying anything in between.

"I have a plan. I have until the 6th year before I believe he will even realise that I know about his pieces of a soul. So I intend on destroying one horcrux a year... At the end of 7 years, me."

"Bloody hell Harry you can't destroy yourself!" shouted Lupin. "Relax! If all goes well I won't be destroying myself, I'll be destroying the part of his soul in me so my soul can become whole. Now, since this year will be spent as a first year in Hogwarts and Quirell will be at my back, I plan on destroying the Diadem. It's not lost as everyone thinks! It's actually right here in the school. BUT! I'll wait for the right time to destroy it. Next year we will obtain the diary. That diary leads to the opening of the Chamber. But if I can, I'll stop it."

"How do you plan on stopping that?" asked the Professor. "How can you stop the diary coming into the hands of whoever gets it?"

"I can Professor." answered Harry. "Please just trust me."

Lupin nodded as a sign for Harry to continue.

"So, in the third year, there is the matter of Sirius and Pettigrew." continued Harry. "Sirius? I thought he was in Azkaban charged for murder! How can he become a matter!" asked Lupin.

"Remus, Sirius is actually innocent. He's not the murderer, Pettigrew is. Speaking of that, I know the wizard council won't let him free. Is it possible to pay him a visit? I just want him to know the plan and to be able to keep a hold onto his sanity."

"That seems like a good idea Harry."

Harry nodded and said "So for the third year I plan on destroying the locket. Regulus' locket is at the house of Black which will become a place for your headquarters once he's freed."

"Onward my list goes as the ring, the cup, Nagini and Myself. I'll unveil what everything is slowly and what we'll have to do. Till then please don't ask for the risk of the plan backfiring." Finished Harry. The Professor and Lupin sat there waiting for someone to come and say that this plan was just a joke, but the look of determination in Harry's eyes told them all they needed to know. They would support him in any way he needed. They both gave him a short nod before Harry said "I'll be heading home now. It's late…" The Professor and Lupin smiled as he called the Burrow, his residence since 3 days home. Harry said goodbye and flooed himself back to his new yet old family.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guys! Sorry... I know... Pathetic... Do you like the plan?<em>**

**_I HAVE A NEW STORY GOLD STREAK UP! CAN YOU CHECK IT OUT?_**

**_This was like 5 pages in word... I'll write more... Next upload should be next week... Around Thursday or Friday?_**

COMMENT!


	10. Chapter 9

Not edited...

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9- Diagon Alley<em>

The sunrise flooded onto the fields of the cluttered house of Catchpole. In the garden of the burrow an eleven year old boy was huffing and standing on his knees tired from his run. The morning was filled with birds chirping and the winds cooling the effect of the sun. The boy heard a voice call out to him.

"Harry!"

Harry lifted his head and tried to look at the source of the voice. It came another time and Harry instantly recognised the voice.

"Coming Ginny!"

He ran to the house and stepped inside making sure to wipe his shoes first. "I'm here! What's for breakfast?" he asked. Looking around the table he realised much more time had passed then he had thought. Ginny, Molly and Arthur were sitting at the table eating pancakes and syrup. "Come on!" said Molly. "We'll be heading out to Diagon Alley today... Better eat up before I wake Ron, Percy and the Twins!" Harry objected, "But I have work today! I can't skip it!"

"Oh yes you can young boy! You are coming with us and we are spending the day at Diagon Alley. Arthur's already put in a leave for today!" said Molly. Ginny just shrugged her shoulders when Harry tuned his pleading eyes to her. Arthur avoided all contact with Harry knowing that the boy would ask him too and he was sure to cave in. Harry gave a frustrated sigh and sat down to eat. Molly used her wand and shot something towards the stairs. In a few seconds loud thumps came from the upper floors and shouts of "Muuuum!" arose. Five minutes after footsteps thundered down the stairs and came to a halt in the kitchen.

"Why'd you have to wake us up like that mum?" said Ron. Harry turned to look at him and almost spat out the water he had been drinking. Ron had a blossoming bruise right beneath his left eye. Looks as if something had hit him when he fell down waking up. Ginny snickered and tried to cover it with a cough. Harry was in the same situation. "Oh shut up you two!" said Ron.

Soon everyone was roaming in and out of the kitchen. By eleven everyone was ready for a trip to Diagon Alley. "Dumbledore sent over your key Harry! Here you are!" said Molly. "Thanks mum!" replied Harry. They decided to go by floo in which Harry put his glasses into his pockets before stepping into the fireplace. Speaking clearly he arrived at The Leaky Cauldron. The Weasleys tried to make it so that no one could figure out who Harry was. First a trip was set to Gringotts. Harry remembered the bank and was happy to see it in it's original form instead of the destroyed one...

The cart took the to the Weasley Vault where Molly scooped up some coins to use, then they went to the Potter Vault where Harry tried to inconspicuously get some money out. Getting out of the bank they split ways.

Molly, Ron and Percy went to get the books, while Arthur, Fred, George, Ginny and Harry went to get all the rest of the supplies. They decided to meet up at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions after finishing. While the boys and Ginny were searching for supplies, Arthur went to the Magical Menagerie. As Harry searched to shop for potions supplies, he was startled to see Arthur come up behind him with a cage in his hand. "This is your gift from us and Hagrid! She's a snowy owl and a beautiful one too." Harry felt tears in his eyes as he get his first pet from Arthur. "I think I'll name her... Hedwig..." The owl as if recognising it's name, opened its eyes and clicked it's beak at Harry.

"That sounds good!" said Arthur. The completed their tasks and meet up at Madam Malkin's with the others. They got their robes and uniforms. "Harry is anything left?" asked Molly.

"Yeah... I have to get a wand... If you don't mind Mum I'd rather go by myself..." asked Harry. "Ginny has to get one too... Do you mind?" frowned Molly. Harry sighed "yeah it's ok!". Harry and Ginny went to Ollivander's to get their wands. As they entered the shop a voice called out from the back "Ah! Harry Potter! I was wondering when to expect you... And Ginny Weasley! I believed you weren't going to be here till next year!". Ginny grinned "Yeah... But I got in early..." Ollivander smiled, "ah! Good! Shall we start with you then?"

"Yes we shall!"

Ginny went through 5 wands before finding her perfect match. "Look Harry! It seems like it fits me perfectly!" Harry smiled at Ginny "Seems so..." he replied. Ollivander was at the back looking for wands. Harry heard a quiet murmur of "I wonder..." and he stood ready. His wand... The beloved wand which had been snapped while fighting off Voldemort. As Ollivander returned to the front Harry was excited to see the familiar long slim box in the old man's hands. When Harry took the wand to his hand, he felt as if a part if his soul had returned.

"This is the one..." he said. Ollivander laid a penetrating gaze on Harry. "Miss Weasley I wish to speak to Mr. Potter alone... Could you leave us for a moment?" Ginny nodded and headed out to the rare sunshine of London. "Mr. Potter I believe I have something for you... I tried making this out of hope that one day you will truly vanquish the Dark Lord. I warn you of its powers but I can assure you if I bonds to you it shall stay with you forever" Harry nodded, confused at why he was being told this information.

Ollivander bent down and got another long thin box which made Harry shiver. "This wand I made is an almost replica of the Elder Wand... Judging by your face I believe you know what it is and how powerful it is... This wand is Ebony with twin Threstal hairs which I think makes it more powerful then the Elder Wand. This wand is dangerous. No one knows of this except you and if it bonds with you, you must save it with your life." Ollivander handed Harry the extremely powerful wand and as soon as Harry's fingers touched it, a bond was formed. Harry's soul was tied to this wand and it would stay with him till he passed it on.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"You bonded..." came the quite obvious reply. Ollivander added "I am also making a special holder for it... I will made it a double holder so your Phoenix feather wand can be kept there too." In truth Harry was feeling fear, but he kept his face calm. "How much?"

"Oh no my dear boy! No! No! The payment you could give is by simply defeating the Dark Lord and bring us to happy times again..." Harry flushed a bit before murmuring a thanks to the old shopkeeper. He tucked the Threstal hair wand inside his bag and held the phoenix wand in his hands.

Coming outside he heard Ginny ask, "What was that all about? For a moment I couldn't see anything going on inside the shop! I hope everything is okay with your wand..."

"Yeah... Everything's fine... He just had something to tell to me..."

Ginny looked suspiciously at Harry before setting out on the road back to their family. Harry followed her quietly thinking about the Threstal wand. How did that happen? Maybe since he was already changing fate, fate was changing the original story? It sounded weird in Harry's head but it made sense to him.

They reached the shop and greeted everyone again. "Shall we have lunch now?" asked Molly.

"yeah!" a chorus of shouts arose. "What wand did you get Harry?" asked Arthur. "Holly and Phoenix feather" replied Harry. "Ollivander agreed to make me a wand holder for th-it..."

Harry needed to watch out. He had almost stumbled in that sentence. Arthur nodded and followed his wife and children out the door asking where they were going. "Harry?" asked Molly, "Come on! And do you know how to handle muggle money? We could go to a muggle place for a change..."

Harry grinned at that. "Yeah! Just leave the payment stuff to me! It's my treat and no protesting!" The family grinned and followed Harry out of The Leaky Cauldron and into a muggle restaurant. They settled onto a table and ordered enjoying the new experience. "This feels odd... I know were not used to there kinds of places so we have no idea how to behave!" commented Ron. Harry took a glance around the restaurant. It was a simple place with a buffet table and menu orders too. "Just behave like you do when you go out to a good dinner place... And don't mention the you-know-what here!"

Ron dumbly stared at Harry. "Don't you mean magic?" the whole table was filled with everyone smacking their heads. "Yes Ron. That word..." said Ginny. Everyone turned and began little conversations between them after ordering. Arthur engaged Harry and Ginny onto a conversation and asked Ginny how she found her wand to be. Ginny was animatedly enacting how things had been destroyed and how holding the wand felt. When her attention was taken by the person on the other side of her, Arthur began questioning Harry.

"What took you so long at Ollivander's?"

"I had a talk to him about something..."

"Harry do I as your father figure get a chance at knowing what you are doing? You have meetings with Dumbledore and you had a 'talk' with Ollivander. Please tell me what's going on Harry! I have the right to know if you live under my house!"

Harry nodded and said, "It's something which I can't tell... I'm sorry but I need some time..."

"At least tell me what you were going to do today instead of coming here."

"Well I can tell you only a little..." Arthur nodded desperate for some information. "Only two words- Sirius Black."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes i know short... NOW TELL! WHAT DO YOU WANT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?<strong>_

_**Sirius FREE? Or Sirius as a SPY? Ill write the chpter this weekend and upload around monday or tuesday...**_

_**Love, Y**_

_**P.S.- I need a beta... Anyone know? :\ **_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Sorry**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10- Shackled and Broken<em>

After the lunch, they went home. As soon as they were alone, Arthur lost his pent up anger on Harry. "What do you mean Sirius Black? Do you even know how much that man has ruined your life? How can you not know! How can you be so dumb! I mean who in their right minds would be thinking about him! And what could you be thinking about him? Harry if yo-"

Harry cut him short, "Mr. Weasley, I have a right to inquire about Sirius Black and his doings. Now if you'll excuse me I need to talk to the Professor." With those firm words Harry went to the fireplace to call Dumbledore. "Professor?" he called out.

"Ah! Harry! I've been waiting! I have this fantastic idea about the Black case... Come to Hogwarts! Lupin is right here!"

"Will do professor!" and with that Harry flooed to Hogwarts knowing Arthur had been behind him. He was sure that Arthur would inform everyone. "Good afternoon Remus and the Professor!"

"Harry dear boy, We found a loophole! When the Wizmgot sentence , they did it without a trial!"

"So, if we apply for a trial and challenge them as me being the head of the Potter Family; we can free him? That's brilliant!" finished Harry.

"Oh it's nothing" said Remus beaming.

"Can we go now? Like_ NOW_, now?" asked Harry. "Well I don't see whats wrong in that... Hold my hand, Remus shall we?" stated the professor.

"We shall!"

Harry pounded his fist down on the table. "But aren't I considered the last Potter? Then why can't I! I am rightfully allowed to stake my claim on this seat and being of high power change the veto. As of now I inherit this seat."

"It is because you are a minor! You are below seventeen and it is against the law!" shouted the voices of the parliament. "But he has me. I give him consent to take Sirius Black out of Azkaban under the order of questioning for the murder of Peter Pettigrew." countered Dumbledore. More shouts broke out on his statement. "Silence!" shouted Cornelius Fudge glaring at Dumbledore.

His face was red with anger. His eyes almost popped out of his head. The bowler hat he always wore was askew on his crown and there was a vein moving in his temple. Harry knew if he pushed this man further, he would explode and they would lose all chances of getting Sirius free. But to Harry's surprise, the words that came were much different.

"Very well, if you believe you can get something out of him, something which could set him free; then you can question him." Harry smirked, "I do believe so. Call him here and bring me a vial of Vertisium!"

Fudge growled and shot daggers at Harry muttering, "How dare he barge in and command us!" then he said loudly, "Get him what he wants!" People were at the edge of their seats for what the boy was doing. It was one of their many lies finally caught! A few minutes later, Harry was standing in front of a witness box holding the tiny vial of truth.

The doors burst open and ragged man was dragged in. The dementors holding him spread chills throughout the room. The man was forced into the box and chained to it. He kept his face down and Harry stared at how much ever he could see.

The man's face was gaunt and hollow. The skin sagged showing there was once a full and healthy face. His lips were chapped and torn. He held an unhealthy colour of skin untouched by the sun for years. His face was pale and as true to his last name, ebony locks filled with dirt and all other sorts hung around his face. The man slowly looked up to see Harry's face and Harry was startled by his eyes. Harry had expected they would be dull and lifeless but the eyes opposing him were quite the opposite. The man, his eyes bright with life and intelligence, stumbled back when he took in Harry's full appearance. "Harry..?" the worlds stumbled out of the cracked lips. Harry smiled and replied, "The one and only". Sirius Black managed a small smile. "What am I doing here?" he asked. "Just drink this" said Harry handing him the vial, "And don't worry about anything."

Sirius nodded trusting the look alike of his best mate James, then taking the vial and finishing it. In a minute he began to feel like he had no control over himself. Slowly his eyes gained that hazy look as if he was day dreaming. Harry smiled as his godfather managed to look the slightest bit peaceful. Harry leaned closer to Sirius and begun his questioning.

"Who are you?"

"Sirius Black" he answered in a monotonous voice.

"Where were you on the night of 31st October, 1981?"

"I was at home waiting on my buddy James to floo me."

"Were you the Potters' secret keeper?"

"I was. We changed it to Peter Pettigrew at the last moment."

A loud uproar arose from the watching people at this. Harry paid no attention and continued.

"Why?"

"It was because it was quite obvious that I being their best friend Voldemort would come after me. James, Lilly and I decided we could trust Peter with it. And we switched."

"Did you murder Peter Pettrigrew?"

"No."

"Well then what happened to him?"

"He was the one who cursed in broad daylight. He cut his own finger off and transformed into a rat and ran down the sewers."

Then, Fudge cut in. "What do you mean transformed? Peter Pettigrew was not an animagus! We do not have any such files or archives or records! Nothing!"

"He was. His animagus is a rat."

Cornelius Fudge stood there outraged. "This man is lying! Surely you all do not believe him!". The jury murmured quietly. The truth serum never failed. This had to be true. Harry grinned smugly at Fudge, "Sirius Black, were you put into Azkaban with or without a trial?"

"Without."

The words resonated in the silent courtroom. The jury held their breath and pm's face was as red as a tomato. Harry stood with the professor ready to hear what the court thought. Dumbledore's voice echoed in Harry's head, 'Good job, Harry. I'm proud of you.'

The jury were whispering and Fudge had a certain group was around him. Harry thought of looking into their heads for a minute, but refrained from the idea. It would be improper. He already knew what the answer would be. The whispering went on for a few minutes as people sent the messages and vote to Fudge. Then Fudge turned around to look at Harry and Dumbledore. His face was livid red and he looked helpless. With a deep sigh he opened his mouth and spoke, "The jury asked the forgiveness of Mr. Sirius Black for the trial and error. He is now free to go and live in the magical or non-magical world. His wand shall be returned to him at the security desk."

"All charges cleared?" asked Harry.

Cornelius Fudge took a deep sigh again and said, "All charges against defender are cleared. You are now free to go, jury adjourned". The people quietly left as Sirius was unshackled and let out from the box. Harry wait till the room was empty before going to the door and opening it. He could feel Sirius' eyes watching his back curiously. He called the person waiting on the other side of the door in. Remus Lupin entered the courtroom the words, "What happ-" emerging from his lips cut off as soon as he saw Sirius. "Sirius?" he asked. "Is that really you?"

Sirius looked startled to see his long lost friend. "R-Remus? It's been so long!" he said rushing to Remus' side and pulling him into a hug. "You've grown old my friend." said Sirius. "And so have you." countered Remus. Harry and Dumbledore watched the two reunite. "Ah... Nothing is like a friends love..." said the professor happily. Sirius broke away from his friend and hugged the professor. "It's good to see you Professor Dumbledore. It's been a while.". Dumbledore smiled and patted his back. Sirius looked at Harry then at Remus for an explanation. "H-how? W-who?"

Remus grinned. "Meet your godson Sirius. He got you out and now e needs you." he said. Sirius took a hesitant step forward. "Is that really you Harry?" he asked, "I can only remember you as a baby. You were only one when I last saw you with Hagrid!" Harry took a few steps forward and hugged the stunned mad hard. Sirius stood still in shock before hugging his godson back.

Harry murmured, "It's great to have you back."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know its short... Im sorry for the long wait. I'll get back on track with this story soon. Sorry...<em>**

**_love, Y_**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Train

A few days had passed since the release of Sirius Black when the morning mist lifted from the noisy home of the Weasleys. From distant eyes you would perceive the tall hill-top home to be a serene and calm place. But as you went nearer shouts could be heard in the overpopulated house. Harry sat at the kitchen table, the centre of it all, enjoying his breakfast with Sirius who had been welcomed by the Weasley family rather hesitantly when they had found out the truth. They allow him to see Harry but it wasn't necessary for them to trust such a man.

"Mum where are my socks?" Ginny shouted down the long winding staircase of the burrow. "Top left drawer!" replied Molly from the kitchen. Harry was the only one ready owing to the help of Sirius and his magical packing skills. Harry could have done it himself but he had been using his magical signature too much to avoid getting caught.

Various shouts ensued from above and Molly somehow managed to make out the tangle of words and successfully reply to each precisely where their top hats were, where the cauldron was kept, which books were whose, etc. Harry was amazed by the amount of work Molly did yet the way she could handle herself through it all!

By a prompt 11:10 the Weasleys plus a Potter and a Black were all lined up outside. The six students were separated into twos which gained a scowling Ron as he noticed his pair to be Percy. Both the Weasley clan parents took a group one-by-one through portkey and Sirius with Harry and Ginny followed. They all arrived at a small alleyway near King's Cross Station and for once in their school lives, the three eldest students weren't late to catch their train. They all clamoured through the gateway, the newest Hogwartians choosing to run, and stood at the platform stunned they still had a moment to say goodbye.

The cluttered platform overflew with the students and their parents alike. The scarlet train stood to the side waiting to take the students to their beloved school. Steam blew from the front and the air was a mix of shouts of friends meeting and the hoots and meows of the pets around. Hedwig opened a bleary eye before closing it again to sleep.

"I don't remember the last time we've actually been early..." said Molly.

Harry grinned and stood between his godfather and Ginny. They had their goodbyes and they boarded the train settling down. Before Harry had went, Sirius had pulled him to the side and told him, "Be careful Harry. I know you said what Quirell is and what he'll do. Don't go looking for trouble. Let everything happen the way it does." Harry stared up solemnly at him and replied, "I don't go to trouble.. It comes to me! But I swear I'll be on my guard at all times." Sirius nodded trusting his godson with his words. The red train gave a loud whistle as the wheels started their journey forward and students leaned out from the windows waving to the parents still present on the platform.

In an empty compartment to the end, Harry, Ginny and Ron tucked their luggage away and Harry sat near the window with Ginny across from him and Ron beside him. They chattered for some hours and when the lunch trolley came and they stacked up a pile of treats. "So Harry," started Ron, "We never get to talk much because you are always with Ginny." Ginny made a face at that and opened her mouth to argue but Harry shot her a look to make her shut up.

"What house do you reckon you'll be in? Gryffindor should be obvious. It's the perfect house for us!"  
>Harry stayed quiet for a minute then replied, "Gryffindors are known for their bravery, Ravenclaws for their intellect, Slytherins for their cunningness and Hufflepuffs for their loyalty."<p>

"Hufflepuffs don't even count as a house! They're just a bunch of dunderheads. No one likes Slytherins and Ravenclaws are pushovers. That leaves Gryffindors as the best!"

Harry frowned. "No. Hufflepuffs are better. Life is nothing without if i could be in a house, i'd rather it be a house of all four combined."

Ron scrunched up his face as if the mere thought was something unthinkable then shrugged and tossed Harry a packet of Chocolate Frogs. Opening the packet Harry was surprised to see the first card he had ever received. the card showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard and moustache. Harry found himself grinning at the form of Albus Dumbledore cleaning his glasses. "Do you know guys," he started off. "In muggles photos pictures don't move."

Ron stared at him amazed and Ginny raised her eyebrows. "That's weird." she said. Harry simply grinned and ate his frog. At that moment there was a knock at their compartment door and a round-faced, pudgy boy, with tears in his eyes stepped in.

Harry's heart thumped with recognition and the sudden urge to hug the boy. Neville was still the same. He had missed Neville a lot.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads, he begun to cry harder and blubbered out, "He keeps getting away from me! I've lost him!"

"I'm sure he'll turn up..." said Ginny.

"Well if you see him then please..." he said turning to leave. Harry jumped up and shouted, "No!"

Then realising what he had done, Harry turned red and muttered, "I mean you could sit here. After you find your toad.."

Neville's face showed a small smile before he disappeared muttering a small thanks.

"Dont know what he's bothered about," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad, I'd loose it quick. Mind you, I bought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

The rat was snoozing in Ron's lap.

Just then, the compartment door slide open again. Neville was back, but this time he wa hidden behind a girl with incredibly bushy hair. Harry's heart begun to ache. She was already dresses in her new Hogwarts school robes. "Have you seen a toad? Neville's lost one." she said in a bossy sort of voice. She had two rather large front teeth too.

"We already told him we haven't see it" said Ginny. But the girl wasn't paying attention to her. She was staring at Harry with her mouth slightly open.

"You're Harry Potter!" she exclaimed.

"I know I am." said Harry chuckling. "W-wait... You're Harry Potter?" asked Neville, astonished that he had been invited to sit with him.

"Yeah." said Harry feeling slightly awkward. These were people he spent his life with. "I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

There was some silence while the Weasleys and Harry stared at her. "Oh my, I foregut to introduce myself!" she said. "I'm Hermione Granger and he's Neville Longbottom. You are?" she asked the red heads.

"I'm Ginny Weasley and that's my brother Ron." said Ginny smiling. "It's nice to meet you. I'm sure we'll be friends."

Hermione smiled and said, "Pleased to meet you too. Do you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds great; I heard Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw would been great too... Anyways, we better go look for Neville's toad. You three better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

And with that she left, taking Neville with her.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it. " said Ron. "Oh don't be so mean," said Ginny. "She seemed nice."

Harry smiled at Ginny. "Well she's my friend now." he said. Ginny nodded showing her agreement. Ron shook his head and the topic changed to playing games to pads the time. Then, yet again, the compartment door opened. This time it wasn't Neville or Hermionie.

Three boys, two flanking the middle one, stepped inside. The middle one was blonde and pale. The two flanking him looked like gorillas to Harry. "Is it true?" the blonde asked. "They're saying that Harry Potters in this compartment. So it's you isn't it?" he said looking at Harry.

"Yes." said Harry standing up. "This is Crabbe and Goyle." the blonde said pointing at the two large boys. "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." he said holding his hand out.

- Hey guys... I know its LOOOOONG overdue.. Im super sorry.. I hope yo enjoyed it! I know this was very short, but next up is the Sorting! And i swear it'll be longer... :) Stay tuned! I probably have it up in a week or so.. No more long absences for me! 


	13. Chapter 12

HEY! Im glad to say, this chapter is TWICE as long as the past chapters! I sincerely hope you enjoy, it's like reading HP again.. Its only for this chapter, and soon you'll start to see my plan. :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12- Home Again<strong>_

_"Time is making fools of us again" - Joanne K. Rowling_

Ron gave a slight cough, which may have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you both are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children then they can afford."

He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out that some Wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there"

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

All three of them stood up.

"Leave him alone, Malfoy!" said Ginny vehemently. "Looks like you got yourself a girlfriend, Potter!" Malfoy said sneering.

"Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Ron.

"Oh i'm so afraid!" he mocked, "But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron - Ginny leapt forward not afraid to punch them, but before she'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.

Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle — Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in.  
>"What <em>has <em>been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.

"Nothing Hermione. We have it under control." sighed Ginny.

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No — I don't believe it — he's gone back to sleep."

And so he had.

Hermione looked uncertainly at them. "Are you sure you are alright?" she asked. Harry smiled. "Yes, thank you."  
>She smiled back tentatively. "You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there."<p>

"Would you mind _leaving, _so we could change?" Said Ron. "All right — I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?" Ron glared at her as she left, while Harry and Ginny stared at each other trying to hold in their laughter. Maybe this time they would be friends sooner, or maybe not. Grinning, Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down. "We're going to reach soon. She's right, we should change." said Ginny smiling.

They changed to their long black robes and sat quivering in their seats, excited for their first year in the historical school. Harry couldn't believe he was going home.._ Home._ The only place that fit that description was Hogwarts. He had been wishing that from now on his fate would change. Everything had been going the way it had the first time around. But now, everything was going to change. Everything would go the way it was supposed to. Harry would do anything even if it meant failing and coming back through. He couldn't risk the people he loved again. He glanced sideways at Ginny. He face was glowing with excitement, a small grin playing on her face and her chocolate brown eyes glimmering with hope.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, you three?"

Hagrid was the best and kindest giant Harry had ever met. He had come to meet Harry after he found out that he had been living with the Weasleys. His big face beamed over the sea of heads. "C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. But he knew it was the road down Hogsmade. They were nearing the lake which almost surrounded Hogwarts. Nobody spoke much. Neville, sniffed once or twice.

They reached the docks and there the boats were waiting for them in the darkness. "No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Ginny and Ron were followed into their boat by Hermione. Ron gave a barely audible groan after seeing her. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. There was a loud collective gasp as they neared the cliff. Harry stayed silent. As they rounded the first bend, perched atop a high mountain, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. "Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.  
>"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.<p>

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. Harry's heart thunded in his chest. _Home..._

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's heart lept for the upteenth time that day. Minerva McGonagall looked the same as she had all the years after. Here grey hair pulled back into a tight bun and her spectacles sitting perfectly on her nose.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school already there — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

Harry waited for the moment where all the ghosts had come in but moments passed and utter silence followed.  
>"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." Harry smiled as he realised he had no clue what his fate would be now. He could go into whatever house he wanted, change whatever fate he wanted!<p>

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points.

At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Harry scoffed, as if that would help them with the sorting!

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged her sharp eyes pierced Harry, lingering on his scar. Harry gave a tentative smile back, and she set her mouth into a grim smile. Then, she turned and went back inside to prepare the rest of the school for the arrivals of their newest. He looked around and saw that everyone else looked terrified. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. Harry tried hard not to laugh. It was all very amusing when he now had a chance to think about it.

Harry looked at ginny and saw her face had a green tint to it. "Don't worry." He whispered. "It'll all be perfect, just wait." Ginny smiled gratefully at him and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Ginny had never thought this moment would come, especially a year earlier! What was behind those doors, she could see it almost painted behind her mind. She remembered the times she had begged Bill and Charlie to tell her about the great hall of the castle.

There was a sudden collective gasp and they both looked back to see, about twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing.

What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.  
>"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."<p>

Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind Ginny, with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.  
>It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in <em>Hogwarts, A History<em>."

Oh how Harry had missed this place! Hogwarts had been destroyed in the war, and to see the Great Hall in its presently former glory was a sight for Harry to see. Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. He held his breath. Would the Hat be the same? Would the _sorting_ be the same? What about the song? Up till then, everything had been going just as it had gone the first time around.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_  
><em>But don't judge on what you see,<em>  
><em>I'll eat myself if you can find<em>  
><em>A smarter hat than me.<em>  
><em>You can keep your bowlers black,<em>  
><em>Your top hats sleek and tall,<em>  
><em>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat<em>  
><em>And I can cap them all.<em>  
><em>There's nothing hidden in your head<em>  
><em>The Sorting Hat can't see,<em>  
><em>So try me on and I will tell you<em>  
><em>Where you ought to be.<em>  
><em>You might belong in Gryffindor,<em>  
><em>Where dwell the brave at heart,<em>  
><em>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry<em>  
><em>Set Gryffindors apart;<em>  
><em>You might belong in Hufflepuff,<em>  
><em>Where they are just and loyal,<em>  
><em>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true<em>  
><em>And unafraid of toil;<em>  
><em>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,<em>  
><em>if you've a ready mind,<em>  
><em>Where those of wit and learning,<em>  
><em>Will always find their kind;<em>  
><em>Or perhaps in Slytherin<em>  
><em>You'll make your real friends,<em>  
><em>Those cunning folk use any means<em>  
><em>To achieve their ends.<em>  
><em>And don't get in a flap!<em>  
><em>You're in safe hands (though I have none)<em>  
><em>For I'm a Thinking Cap!"<em>

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Harry felt relieved. Still no messages of unity and togetherness in times of turmoil.  
>Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.<p>

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"  
>A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause —<p>

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender"became the first new Gryffindor,and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

"Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.

When Neville Longbottom was called, he fell over on his way to the stool.

The hat took a long time to decide with Neville.

When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon"…, "Nott"… , "Parkinson"… , then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"… , then "Perks, Sally-Anne"… , and then, at last —

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"_Potter_, did she say?"

"_The _Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Now, a MAJOR question... Gryffindor? OR... Tell me what you want! I have a poll up on my profile! Vote for the one you like! :)<p> 


End file.
